Crescent Typhoon
Crescent Typhoon (Tajfun Półksiężyca) - 17-letnia klacz Alicorn. Wielka fanka Księżniczki Luny oraz Nightmare Moon, pragnąca kiedyś opiekować się nocnym niebem oraz gwiazdami. Klacz żyjąca pod wpływem klątwy Kamiennego Księżyca. Zajmuje obecnie 2 miejsce w Najdłuższych artykułach Wygląd normalny Postura Crescent jest Alicornem niewiele wyższym od Twilight Sparkle. Klacz jest dość chuda, głównie przez to że niekiedy się głodzi, ale tylko dlatego, że w dzieciństwie była pulchniejsza i rówieśnicy się z niej nabijali i od tamtej pory dąży do szczupłej albo wręcz wychudzonej sylwetki. Sierść i grzywa Sierść klaczy jest w barwie ciemnego indygo z wieloma plamami - na uszach, na pysku przy nosie, na lewym kopycie i na zadzie i udach - w kolorze szarego indygo. Jej sierść jest cienka, ale za to milutka w dotyku, niemniej Crescent bardzo nielubi kiedy ktoś ją głaska albo dotyka, szczególnie za uszami (tak, ma tam taki czuły punkt). Grzywa Alicorna jest natomiast długa i puchata, a przez jej ułożenie wygląda jakby falowała, a jest ona w barwach ciemnogranatowych i szaroniebieskich. Klacz bardzo o nią dba i dla popisu używa niekiedy na niej magii by falowała i błyszczała jak Księżniczce Lunie, jednak jest to tymczasowe. Oczy Jej oczy są w odcieniu ciemnej purpury i są nieco w kształcie oczu Rarity i tak jak ona ma wiele rzęs. Crescent próbowała kiedyś pomalować powieki, ale skończyło to się ubrudzeniem całej twarzy, a następnego dnia ropieniem z oczu, dlatego klacz już nie zbliża się do kosmetyków. Skrzydła i magia Skrzydła Crescent są wielkości Księżniczki Cadance, a ich pióra w barwie szarego indygo. Nie są specjalnie mocne, parę razy w życiu przeżywała złamanie czy to lewego czy to prawego skrzydła, przez co musi na nie uważać i ich nie nadwyrężyć. Natomiast magia klaczy jest w barwie granatowej i jest na tyle silna, by lewitować duże przedmioty, teleportować się na większe dystansy a nawet tworzyć dość duże fale na wodzie. Znaczek Wygląd i znaczenie thumb|right CM Crescent przedstawia szaroniebieską falę wodną z biało-szarą pianę, jasnoszary półksiężyc oraz trzy białe gwiazdy. Głównym talentem klaczy jest pływanie, uprawianie sportów wodnych oraz tworzenie małych gwiazd, dlatego też nie bez powodu ma taki a nie inny znaczek. Alicorna cieszy też fakt, iż jest na nim półksiężyc, gdyż najbardziej kojarzy on się jej z Księżniczką Luną. Zdobycie Crescent Typhoon zdobyła swój znaczek na swoim pierwszym w życiu konkursie pływackim, a miała wtedy 8 lat. Odbywały się pod wieczór nad morzem i pech chciał, że akurat wtedy też wypadł czas przypływów oraz sztormów (czego organizatorzy nie przewidzielisorry not sorry). Kiedy tylko klacz razem z innymi uczestnikami wystartowała, chmury zaczęły przysłaniać niebo łódka z kucykami odpowiedzialnymi za pilnowanie końca strefy zaczęła się chwiać i nagła fala wywróciła łódkę, wrzucając kucyki do wody. Crescent oraz inni uczestnicy również zaczęli się podtapiać przez fale oraz nasilający się wiatr, ale klacz ostatecznie zdołała złapać się jednej z boji. Przez to iż chmury przysłaniały Księżyc i było ciemno, Alicorn starał się wytworzyć jakoś światło, by poinformować inne kucyki o swoim położeniu oraz o w miarę bezpiecznym miejscu. Za pomocą światła wytworzonego przez róg oraz małych gwiazdek, odnalazła parę innych źrebaków i jednego z dorosłych kucy, nim jednak odnaleźli resztę, nadciągnęła kolejna fala która zmiotła kucyki z ich bezpiecznego miejsca. Jednak dzięki pomocy ów dorosłego kucyka, Crescent udało się wytworzyć na tyle mocy, by zapanować nad falą i podążając na niej w stronę lądu, udało im się odnaleźć resztę uczestników oraz kucyków z łodzi. Kiedy tylko dotarli do plaży, ratownicy zajęli się ich wszelkimi obrażeniami, a dzięki spostrzegawczości ratowniczki, która opatrywała Crescent, klacz zobaczyła że dzięki akcji zyskała swój Uroczy Znaczek. Historia Normalna = Narodziny Crescent Typhoon urodziła się 6 lipca w Canterlot'ckim szpitalu. Jej matka, Adelaide Moonstone, była zaskoczona tym, że jej córka jest Alicornem, a nie tak jak ona jednorożcem, ale stwierdziła że to zasługa genów ojca klaczki. Mały Alicorn został szybko wypisany ze szpitala i trafił do domu Adeli, gdzie jednorożec nadał dziecko imię Crescent Typhoon, ze względu na jej ubarwienie oraz grzywę układającą się w falę. Dzieciństwo Mała Crescent była oczkiem w głowie swojej mamy, ta jednak nie chciała aż zanadto rozpieszczać córki, dlatego nie zawsze jej na wszystko pozwalała. Alicorn szybko się przekonał, że płacze i krzyki na Adelaide nie działają, przez co nauczyła się szanować swoje zabawki (nawet jeśli były "niemodne") i nie robić scen w sklepie. Jako że mieszkały nieco na przedmieściach Canterlotu, to Crescent dużo czasu spędzała na świeżym powietrzu, jednak widywała mało kucyków w jej wieku, przez co bawiła się sama, z mamą albo z nieco starszymi kucykami z okolicy. Jedyne co nie dawało Alicornowi spokoju, to to jak wygląda jej ojciec, gdyż z tego co powiadała jej Adelaide, to pracuje on do bardzo późna i jest w domu kiedy Crescent już śpi. Klaczka czasem próbowała nie zasypiać i zobaczyć ogiera, ale nigdy jej się to nie udało. Przedszkole - pierwsze przyjaźnie i pierwsi wrogowie Kiedy Alicorn skończył pięć lat, Adelaide wysłała ją do przedszkola. Jednorożec nieco bał się o swoją córkę, nie tylko dlatego, że nie miała styczności z rówieśnikami, ale i dlatego że była nieco pulchna. Klaczka nie tyle bała się nowego środowiska, co była tym podekscytowana. W jej grupie było wiele małych Alicornów, ale i jednorożców, najmniej zaś pegazów, a kucyków ziemskim w ogóle nie było. Crescent bardzo się spodobało w przedszkolu, gdyż niemalże każdy ogierek uważał, że jest urocza i dzielił się z nią ciastkami. Gorzej szło jej z klaczkami, głównie przez dobitną szczerość i bezpośredniość, ale i władczość Crescent. Dopiero po jakimś czasie udało się klaczy nawiązać kontakt z inną klaczką, też Alicornem, Shooting Star. Przez długi czas klaczki bawiły się razem i rozmawiały, niekiedy nawet Crescent dzieliła się z nią słodyczami i zabawkami. Po pewnym czasie jednak klacz zauważyła, że część klaczek patrzy na nią z ukosa i chichoczą za jej plecami, szepcząc coś do siebie. Pewnego razu Crescent nie wytrzymała i podeszła do dwóch klaczek z zapytaniem, o co im chodzi. Miała szczęście, oba Alicorny były na tyle szczere, że powiedziały jej, iż Shooting rozprowadziła plotkę, iż "Crescen ma te wszystkie plamy tylko dlatego, że się nie myje i że mieszka pod mostem, gdzie je śmieci i dlatego jest grubaczemu nie ;;". Klacz była w szoku, nie tylko dlatego że ktoś wypomniał jej sylwetkę, ale i że zrobił to ktoś, kogo uważała za przyjaciela. Kiedy tylko Alicorn znalazł Shooting Star, między nimi wywiązała się kłótnia, w której wyszło na jaw, iż pomarańczowy Alicorn nigdy tak naprawdę nie lubił Crescent, a trzymał się z nią tylko dla zabawek i słodyczy. Klaczki kłóciły się i krzyczały na siebie na podwórku przed przedszkolem w otoczeniu całej grupy, a gdy przyszedł jeden z opiekunów, Shooting pchnęła Alicorna w kałużę błota. Podczas gdy ów opiekun zabrał Shooting Star do dyrektora placówki, inny dorosły kucyk pomógł Crescent się umyć i zadzwonił to Adeli by odebrała ją wcześniej do domu. Alicorn opowiedział o całym zdarzeniu matce, która następnego dnia udała się z córką do przedszkola, gdzie porozmawiała z matką Shooting, którą dyrektor przeniósł do innej grupy. Mimo iż matka pomarańczowej klaczy obiecał jej poprawę, to nic się nie zmieniło we wrogich stosunkach obu klaczek, nawet jeśli były w dwóch różnych grupach. Na wakacjach zaraz przed pójściem do podstawówki, Crescent zaczęła się zastanawiać czy tam też znajdzie się kucyk, który będzie się czepiać jej sylwetki. Mimo iż nie czuła wstydu ani nie miała specjalnych kompleksów, to jednak zaczęła się głodzić i częściej ćwiczyć, co jednak poskutkowało pierwszym w życiu złamaniem skrzydła, prawego. Mimo iż na rozpoczęcie roku przyszła w obandażowanym skrzydłem, to była dużo chudsza niż w przedszkolu. Podstawówka (klasy 1-3) - narodziny brata, zdobycie znaczka oraz pierwsza prawdziwa przyjaźń W podstawówce Crescent miała w klasie więcej Alicornów niż innych ras, ale wśród nich była też Shooting Star. Już na początku roku się pokłóciły, głównie o to, że są w tej samej klasie, ale i o miejsce w klasie, a na pożegnanie pomarańczowa klacz zaśmiała się ze złamanego skrzydła Crescent. Alicorn był wściekły i już chciał się przepisać do innej klasy, ale Adelaide uświadomiła jej, że nie może jej pokazać że się poddaje. Klacz obiecała jej, że będzie silna i da radę. Niemniej, dzień później, kiedy Crescent była w szkole, jej matka trafiła nagle do szpitala. Wychowawczyni zwolniła Alicorna do szpitala, gdzie się okazało, że Adela była w ciąży i właśnie zbliża się data porodu. Crescent była w szoku, gdyż ani nie widziała żadnych zmian w wyglądzie matki ani też nie spodziewała się mieć młodsze rodzeństwo. Niemniej, tydzień później Alicorn został starszą siostrą małego ogiera i w dodatku ogiera, Liroya. Crescent nieco się bała, że sobie nie poradzą, ale stara się zarówno w szkole (mimo problemów z Shooting) jak i w domu przy braciszku. Pierwsza klasa poszła Alicornowi w miarę dobrze, niemniej miała problemy z zachowaniem (zaczęła być złośliwa i kłóciła się z innymi) i gimnastyką (gdyż nauczyciel nie rozumiał, że miała złamane skrzydło). Mimo to matka była z niej dumna, a Crescent poświęcała więcej czasu swojemu bratu. W drugiej klasie, do grupy Crescent doszły dwa nowe kucyki, w tym ogier Alicorn, Midnight Arrow. Kucyk, nie wiedząc z kim może usiąść, przysiadł się do klaczy, z którą nikt nie chciał siedzieć. Już po pierwszej lekcji, Crescent i Midnight nawiązali wspólny kontakt i zaprzyjaźnili się, co wzbudziło niemałą zazdrość u większości klaczy, w tym Shooting Star. Mimo złych wspomnień z przedszkola, Crescent zaufała ogierowi oraz często zapraszała go do siebie i bawili się. Midnight pomagał jej nawet z matematyką oraz zajęciami artystycznymi, z których klaczka miała kiepskie oceny. Ona natomiast pomagała mu na gimnastyce (z której się poprawiła dzięki zajęciom na basenie) i z nauką magii. To właśnie ogier powiedział jej o zawodach pływackich, gdyż zauważył że idzie jej w tym bardzo dobrze. Tydzień później Crescent pojechała na zawody, które odbywały się nad morzem. Niemniej, w wyniku nieprzewidzianych komplikacji, zawody zostały przerwane, jednak w czasie akcji ratunkowej Crescent otrzymała swój Uroczy Znaczek (cała historia w sekcji '"Znaczek"' ''). Alicorn, mimo iż nie wygrał, wrócił bardzo dumny do domu, gdzie czekała na nią Adelaide, Liroy (który miał roczek) oraz Midnight z gratulacjami. Od kiedy klacz zdobyła swojego pierwszego prawdziwego przyjaciela, szło jej w szkole dużo lepiej, niemniej kłótnie z Shooting występowały wcześniej, ale w odróżnieniu od pierwszej klasy, teraz to pomarańczowy Alicorn otrzymywał kary. Crescent skończyła klasę drugą ze znacznie lepszymi wynikami w nauce jak i lepszym zachowaniem niż klasę pierwszą. Dzięki pomocy Midnight'a i jego rodziny, klacz mogła częściej gdzieś wyjeżdżać, nawet z mamą i bratem, najczęściej nad wodę, gdzie Crescent ćwiczyła różne techniki pływackie a nawet pomagała młodszym kucykom. W trzeciej klasie niewiele się zmieniło. Crescent radziła sobie całkiem nieźle, głównie dzięki pomocy Midnight'a, który był jedynym kucykiem z jej otoczenia, który ignorował zaczepki i komentarze Shooting na temat jego przyjaciółki. Alicorn był pod wrażeniem spokoju przyjaciela, który tylko raz się bardzo zdenerwował na pomarańczowego Alicorna, to jednak poskutkowało jeszcze większym respektem Crescent oraz klasy do niego. Wakacje ponownie minęły klaczce spokojnie, niemniej w czasie jednego wyjazdu spadła z dużej wysokości i ponownie złamała skrzydło, tym razem jednak lewego. Przez to do końca wakacji nie mogła wychodzić poza ogrodzenie domu, ale za to mógł ją odwiedzać Midnight z którym się bawiła i niekiedy pilnowali razem brata Crescent. '''Podstawówka (klasy 4-6) - klątwa i śmierć ojca' Zaraz na początku klasy czwartej, klasa Crescent dostała nowego wychowawcę i wielu nowych nauczycieli oraz przedmiotów. Nie była z tego faktu zadowolona, ale obiecała się postarać. Niemniej, kiedy mieli wybory na przewodniczącego klasy, zgłosiła się jako pierwsza, i jako iż wtedy nie było Shooting w szkole, wygrała owe wybory, a Midnight zaś został skarbnikiem. Nawet kiedy Shooting wróciła do szkoły i zobaczyła, że to nie ona została przewodniczącym i mimo kłótni jaka wybuchła między nią a Crescent, wychowawca nie zmienił wyników, ale za to zawiesił pomarańczowego Alicorna z prawach ucznia na dwa miesiące. Niemniej, po tym dwóch miesiącach, klasa Alicorna wybrała się na wycieczkę do jednego z największych muzeów w Canterlot'cie. Na miejscu, wychowawca podzielił klasę na grupy względem płci, przez co Crescent była w grupie z Shooting. Obie przeszkadzały sobie w zwiedzaniu, aż Alicorn odłączył się od rywalki i poszedł zwiedzać sam. Niedługo później jednak, został przez Shooting pchnięty na jeden z eksponatów, Kamienny Księżyc, który się zbił a wszystko co w nim było wysypało się na Crescent. Ochrona szybko złapała sprawcę zamieszania, a wychowawca pomógł Crescent się pozbierać. Mimo iż klacz słyszała o tym, iż ów wazon może być przeklęty nie przejmowała się tym. Jednak tydzień później, przy pierwszej pełni, zarówno ona jak i Adelaide zrozumiały, że to wszystko było prawdą i że Crescent została przeklęta (więcej w sekcji '"Historia"' podrozdział '"Historia klątwy Kamiennego Księżyca"' ''). Mimo takiego odkrycia i przemiany klaczy, Adela kazała jej ukrywać to, gdyż obawiała się, że jak tylko Księżniczki to odkryją, to zabiorą jej córkę i wygnają. Crescent, mimo wielkiej ochoty pokazania Shooting co z niej zrobiła, przysięgła mamie, że nikomu o tym nie powie. Mimo wielu nowych przedmiotów i nowego wychowawcy, Crescent skończyła czwartą klasę z dobrymi wynikami. Zgodnie z obietnicą daną matce, nie wyjawiła nikomu (nawet Midnight'owi) prawdy o klątwie, ale za to uczyła się panować nad "drugą formą" co pełnię a przy pomocy Adelaide próbowała się przemienić w dowolnej porze dnia, co wychodziło jej jednak kiepsko. Parę kucyków z klasy Alicorna nie poradziło sobie z natłokiem przedmiotów i nie otrzymało promocji do piątej klasy, dlatego jej klasa świeciła pustkami. Przez klątwę, Crescent nie mogła brać udziału w parodniowych wycieczkach, jednak zamiast chodzić wtedy do szkoły to zostawała w domu, gdyż byłaby w klasie sama. Ku zadowoleniu wychowawcy, poprawiła się z zachowania (pomimo kłótni z Shooting i niekiedy złośliwego zachowania) oraz z niektórych ocen. Niemniej, coraz częściej spóźniała się na lekcje albo przysypiała. Klacz nie chciała się przyznać, ale miała kłopoty ze snem i koszmary. Mimo iż starała się zachowywać normalnie, to często mówiła na gimnastyce że nie będzie ćwiczyć i kładła się na materacu i po prostu spała. Jednak dzięki temu, że nie mogła spać w nocy, pewnego razu zobaczyła swojego (i jak się okazało, również jej brata) ojca. Była pod wrażeniem jego wysokiego wzrostu i falującej grzywy, niemniej nie chciała zostać zdemaskowana i poszła, zaskakująco szybko, spać. Po tym wydarzeniu zaczęła normalnie sypiać i przestała zasypiać na lekcjach. Niedługo pod koniec roku, zaraz po powrocie do domu dostała od Adelaide wiadomość, że ojciec Crescent został wysłany do Królestwa Gryfów na jakieś targi i nie prędko wróci. Crescent nieco denerwowała się przed pójściem do szóstej klasy, głównie przez to że za rok ma iść do nowej szkoły ale i też testem szóstoklasisty. Za wszelką cenę chciała iść do tej samej szkoły co Midnight, musiałaby się jednak od samego początku wziąć ostro za naukę. Początek szóstej klasy nie zaczął się dla klaczy specjalnie pomyślnie. Najpierw przez jej nieobecność w pierwszym tygodniu (przez chorobę) Shooting została przewodniczącą klasy, a na zastępcę wybrano Midnight'a, co pomarańczowa klacz wykorzystała i zaczęła go nastawiać przeciwko Crescent. Na jej szczęście, ogier był na tyle do niej przywiązany, że wprost powiedział rywalce jej przyjaciółki, żeby się "odwaliła w końcu od Crescent" i zrezygnował ze stanowiska. Kiedy wydawało się, że wszystko się już ułoży, to niestety pewnego dnia, kiedy Alicorn wrócił do domu, zastał swoją matkę zapłakaną. Okazało się, że doszło w Królestwie Gryfów do wypadku i ojciec klaczy zginą. Mimo iż Crescent nie znała dokładnie swojego taty, to również była załamana i przez tydzień nie wychodziła z domu, ale pomagała Adelaide przy Liroyu i w domu. Od tamtego czasu dużo opuszczała zajęć, stała się bardziej drażliwa a podczas jednej pełni, prawie uciekła z domu i zraniła przypadkowego kucyka. Jednak dzięki trzeźwości umysłu jej matki i młodszego brata, udało im się złapać Alicorna i uspokoić. Crescent powoli wracała do szkoły i do swoich obowiązków, gdyż mimo wszystko chciała trafić do jednego gimnazjum z Midnight'em i w miarę dobrze zaliczyć test szóstoklasisty. Pomimo nerwów udało się klaczy w miarę dobrze nadrobić zaległości oraz zdać test szóstoklasisty na niemalże maksimum punktów. Z ocenami ze wszystkich przedmiotów stała dość dobrze, więc zaraz po zakończeniu razem z Midnight'em poszli zanieść papiery do gimnazjum, do którego jak się potem okazało się dostali. Wakacje minęły jej szybko i głównie na kupowaniu podręczników oraz przyborów. Jednak często wyjeżdżała z najbliższymi i rodzicami Midnight'a nad wodę, gdzie ćwiczyła pływanie i pomagała niekiedy ratownikom. '''Gimnazjum (klasa 1) - pierwsza normalna klacz' Na rozpoczęcie roku klacz przyszła nieco za wcześnie i to tylko przez poddenerwowanie. Pod klasą stało już parę kucyków, ale żadnego z nich nie znała, ale większość z nich była już w jakiś grupkach i rozmawiali ze sobą. Crescent zauważyła jednak jedną klacz Alicorna, która stała nieco na boku, więc do niej podeszła z chęcią zapoznania. Ametystowy Alicorn, pomimo nieśmiałości, przedstawił się klaczy jako Amethyst Aurora i zaczęły rozmawiać, z czego wynikło iż Aurora nie zdała do drugiej klasy i dlatego jest teraz w klasie Crescent. Klaczom świetnie się rozmawiało, Aurora częściej jednak przytakiwała niż mówiła, ale Crescent to nie przeszkadzało. Nawet po wejściu do klasy rozmawiały ze sobą i usiadły koło siebie (bo ławki były pojedyncze). Po rozpoczęciu roku, Crescent zapoznała Aurorę z Midnight'em, tym samym tworzą swego rodzaju "trio". Alicorn myślał, że jej przyjaciółka jest taka w 100% cicha i spokojna, niemniej zmieniło się to, kiedy zaczepiła je Shooting Star (która była w równoległej klasie) i kiedy Crescent chciała obrazić pomarańczową klacz, Aurora nagle naskoczyła na rywalkę i w dość wulgarny sposób powiedziała jej żeby "spadała, bo pożałuje". Alicorn był dość zdezorientowany słownictwem przyjaciółki, ale nim zareagowała, Shooting uciekła i, ku zaskoczeniu Crescent, już nie zaczepiała Aurory. Niemniej, klacz powiedziała Alicornowi, że nie przeszła do drugiej klasy przez zachowanie i opuszczanie lekcji, ale z jej pomocą może się jej teraz udać, więc Crescent obiecała pomóc przyjaciółce w nauce i w klasie oraz starała się ją odciągać od wagarowania. Obie klacze mocno się zżyły i Aurora stała się pierwszą szczerą przyjaciółką Crescent. Klacz często odwiedzała ją w domu i nocowała, jednak uważała, by to nie była noc z pełnią. Niekiedy Alicorn zapraszał ją do siebie, czy to na obiad czy do nauki albo po prostu by pobyć razem i często pomagały Adelaide z Liroyem, który skończył sześć lat i przygotowywał się do pójścia do podstawówki. Crescent nie chciała mieć żadnych tajemnic przez Aurorą, jednak pamiętała o obietnicy danej matce i nie mówiła o klątwie. Jednak pewnego razu, kiedy przyszła do niej się pouczyć, niestety została dość długo i mama Aurory zaproponowała klaczy nocowanie, niemniej była to noc z pełnia i Crescent długo oponowała, jednak poddała się, bo było już ciemno a mieszkała daleko. Dla zabicia czasu klacze grały w "Prawda czy wyzwanie" i co chwila wybuchały śmiechem. Jednak północ była coraz bliżej, a Alicorn był coraz bardziej nerwowy i bał się reakcji Aurory, która nagle dała jej wyzwanie, by wyjawiła jej największy sekret. Klacz najpierw myślała, że jej przyjaciółka żartuje, ale widząc jej poważną minę zgodziła się, ale poprosiła ją by pod żadnym pozorem nie krzyczała, nie mówiła o tym nikomu a tym bardziej Księżniczkom. Ametystowa klacz myślała, że teraz to Crescent żartuje, ale nic się odezwała to nastała północ, a Alicorn zaczął się przemieniać. Po chwili stał w pełni przemieniony przed Aurorą i rozłożył swoje smocze skrzydła. Crescent widząc szok na twarzy przyjaciółki, chciała się wycofać i uciec, ale wtedy Aurora spytała, czy to ten powód dla którego miałaby ją niby oddać Księżniczkom. Alicorn nie miał pojęcia o co jej chodzi, ale ta zachichotała i podeszła do niej i jakoś (co Crescent stała się wyższa) położyła kopyto na tułowiu, po czym powiedziała że przecież ją bardzo dobrze zna i nawet w takiej formie nie uważa za potwora. Mimo późnej pory klacze rozmawiały bardzo długo, podczas rozmów Aurora czesała długie futro oraz grzywę Crescent a nawet bez specjalnego strachu obejrzała jej pazury i opiłowała nieco, bo były niezbyt zadbane. Ostatecznie obie poszły spać, a nazajutrz Aurora była nieco zawiedziona, że Alicorn wrócił do normalności, ale Crescent powiedziała jej, że umie się dzięki magii zmieniać w dowolnej porze, ale robi to rzadko. Pomimo takiego odkrycia, przyjaźń między klaczami zacieśniła się a Aurora obiecała dotrzymać do w tajemnicy. Crescent dzięki Midnight'owi i Aurorze udało się bardzo dobrze zdać do następnej klasy, a ona sama i ogier pomogli w tym ametystowej klaczy, która w czasie wakacji wyjeżdżała z nimi i ich rodzinami na wakacje. Czasem Aurora pomagała Alicornowi w panowaniu nad "drugą formą" stosując różne treningi albo nawet tresury, jednak bardziej dla zabawy niż na poważnie jak psa. Gimnazjum (klasy 2-3) - wypadek i otrzymanie chowańca Od drugiej klasy Crescent coraz częściej brała udział w zawodach pływackich, a nawet zapisała się na praktyki z ratownictwa wodnego. Dzięki temu miała wyższe zachowanie oraz podwyższoną ocenę z WF. Z innymi przedmiotami nie szło jej gorzej, ale miała coraz większe problemy ze skupieniem. Była tym nieco zaniepokojona, ale nie chciała iść do lekarza ani martwić mamy, której nie powiedziała, że Aurora wie o klątwie. Niemniej klacz dalej spotykała się z przyjaciółką oraz Midnight'em, a Shooting widywała tylko na przerwach albo na gimnastyce (bo ich klasy miały równocześnie zajęcia). Właśnie na jednych z nich wydarzył się wypadek, gdyż obie klaczy miały za zadanie polecieć ponad drzewo rosnące niedaleko szkoły na czas. Jako że Crescent nie była za dobra w lataniu, szło jej dużo gorzej niż rywalce, która nagle uderzyła w gałąź i zleciała prosto na lecącego za nią Alicorna. Jako, że była to już spora wysokość, upadek miały bardzo bolesny i trafiły do szpitala. Shooting miała zwichnięte lewe skrzydło (na które upadła) oraz złamane kopyto, Crescent natomiast miała połamane oba skrzydła, a poza tym miała tylko zadrapania i siniaki. Na początku lekarze zalecali amputację obu skrzydeł (ze względu na ich krytyczny stan), ale dzięki determinacji Adelaide, przyjaciół Crescent a nawet Shooting, postanowili je jednak ratować i po prawie dwóch miesiącachnie, nie pytajcie jak ukrywała swoją "drugą formę" w czasie pełni xd Alicorn opuścił szpital z poskładanymi skrzydłami, jednak przez prawie rok miała zakaz latania. Z czasem klacz zapomniała o swoich skrzydłach, które jednak dawały jej o sobie znać kiedy przypadkiem o coś uderzy albo się na którymś położy. Jedynie w wodzie zapominała o bólu i dzięki temu udało się jej szybciej je zrehabilitować. Na wakacjach, jako że nie mogła latać ani też wyjeżdżać, by nie narażać się na urazy, spędzała dużo czasu w domu z mamą i bratem, któremu pomagała w przygotowaniu się do pójścia do podstawówki. W między czasie uczyła go prostych zaklęć oraz rymowanek, gdyż Liroy miał lekka wadę wymowy. Dzięki spędzaniu czasu z rodziną, Crescent zapominała o swoich skrzydłach oraz o tym, że to ostatni rok w gimnazjum i musi bardzo dobrze zdać testy gimnazjalne. Mimo iż skrzydła klaczy się nieco zrosły, to i tak dostała roczne zwolnienie z gimnastyki (ale na basen uczęszczała). Pomimo natłoku nauki, znajdywała czas na spotkania z przyjaciółmi i pomaganie bratu w szkole, czasem nawet go ze szkoły odbierała. Mimo pogarszającej się koncentracji w nauce, starała się robić co tylko mogła, gdyż chciała iść do dobrego liceum z przyjaciółmi. Dalej miała problemy z wycieczkami parodniowymi, bo nigdy nie było wiadomo, kiedy pełnia wypadnie, a Crescent wolała nie ryzykować, nawet jeśli klasa była na nią zła. Nie przejmowała się jednak nimi, gdyż miała świadomość że to ich ostatni wspólny rok, a tak naprawdę zależało jej tylko na Aurorze i Midnight'cie, z którym relacje się im zacieśniały i Crescent nieco zdziwiona zrozumiała, że się w nim zakochała. Nie chciała mu jednak o niczym mówić, gdyż uważa że miłość w takim wieku jest nietrwała i woli poczekać, aż się na 100% upewni, że to właśnie on. Zamiast zaprzątać tym sobie głowę, wzięła się ostro za naukę i ćwiczyła koncentrację, gdyż nie chciała zawalić testu gimnazjalisty ani ocen. Wychowawca nawet ją chwalił, że aż tak już nie pyskuje do nauczycieli (ale rówieśnikom i nowym uczniom dawała do zrozumienia, że jest złośliwa), a za udziały w zawodach miała dodatkowo podwyższoną ocenę z zachowania na koniec. Mimo iż nauczyciele mówili jej, że da radę, to jednak Crescent przyszła na pierwszy dzień testów zdenerwowana i nieco nie wyspana, gdyż ów dzień był poprzedzony pełnią i nie mogła się skupić na nauce. Mimo stresu, jej i jej klasie udało się "przetrwać" i w miarę zaliczyć inne przedmioty. Klaczy udało się zdać w miarę dobrze matematykę oraz języki obce, przy czym musieli jej pomagać przyjaciele, ale całej trójce udało się zdać i otrzymać dobre wyniki z testów. Nim jednak Crescent poszła zanieść papiery do liceum, Adelaide przygotowała jej specjalny prezent. Klacz wytłumaczyła córce, że to była swego "rekompensata" od Króla Gryfów za śmierć ojca Alicorna, ale Adela postanowiła poczekać aż Alicorn dorośnie by jej to dać jako "nagrodę". Ową "nagrodą" było smocze jajko, które było granatowe z bordowym wzorem i srebrnymi wypustkami. Crescent była bardzo zaskoczona takim prezentem, bo wychowywanie jajka a potem małego smoka jest wielką odpowiedzialnością, ale Adela powiedziała, że uważa ją za na tyle odpowiedzialną klaczą, że sobie poradzi oraz że dzięki temu bardziej zrozumie swoją "drugą formę". Alicorn dalej niepewny, ale przytaknął i przyjął jajko. Przez wakacje Crescent myślała nad nową szkołą, ale też opiekowała się jajkiem, w czym pomagała jej również matka, brat oraz przyjaciele. Szczególnie Midnight był podekscytowany, gdyż zawsze chciał mieć jakieś mistyczne stworzenie jak smok albo feniks, a teraz to marzenie mu się po części spełniło. Całe dwa miesiące klacz ogrzewała jajko i pilnowała go, ale powoli zaczęła się niecierpliwić, mimo iż wiedziała że smoki szybko się nie wykluwają. Liceum (klasa 1) - problemy z nauką oraz pierwsza miłość Klacz poszła do liceum na większym luzie, gdyż jej klasa składała się głównie z Alicornów i paru jednorożców, więc jej klasa była głównie profilem magicznymbo są cztery profile - magiczny (jednorożce, Alicorny), powietrzny (pegazy, Alicorny), ziemny (kuce ziemne) i mieszany. Za to, iż często brała udział w zawodach, mocno zapunktowała u wychowawcy, który był ich nauczycielem WF'u. Z innych przedmiotów jednak szło jej gorzej i przez problemy ze snem, zaczęła opuszczać pierwsze lekcje. Aurora i Midnight próbowali jej pomóc w nie opuszczaniu zajęć, ale to było silniejsze od niej. W domu, poza nauką, zajmowała się jajkiem od Adelaide i wyczekiwała dnia, aż się jej smok wykluje. Dodatkowo coraz częściej spotykała się z Midnight'em, niemniej nie zawsze została u niego na noc, bo kiedy była pełnia to wręcz uciekała w jego domu niczym Kopciuszek, zostawiając niekiedy swoje rzeczy do szkoły. Ogier szanował jej decyzje, chociaż wydawało mu się to bardzo dziwne, że aż w końcu nie wytrzymał i pewnego razu, kiedy Crescent miała uciec, utworzył barierę, która nie pozwalała jej uciec. Klacz była w szoku, ale jako że przemiana nadchodziła, to szok przerodził się w złość i zaatakowała niczego nie spodziewającego się Midnight'a. Ogier był zdezorientowany nagłą zmianą Alicorna i jej transformacją, ale przez swoją nie uwagę został mocno udrapany w oko i w ucho. Crescent w porę opanowała się i zaczęła ratować przyjaciela, tamując mu magią krwawienie. Kiedy jednak Midnight był w lepszym stanie, uciekła do swojego domu, ale ogier pobiegł za nią. Klacz ukryła się w swoim pokoju, a przed dotarciem tam Midnight'a przeszkodziła mu Adelaide, która wpuściła go dopiero, kiedy obiecał nic nie mówić Księżniczkom. Mimo iż Crescent nie chciała z nim rozmawiać w tej formie, więc tylko słuchała co on miał do powiedzenia i bardzo była zdziwiona, kiedy powiedział, że wygląda cudownie, nie tylko w tej formie jak i normalnie. Ostatecznie rozmawiali całą noc, przy czym klacz przepraszała go za te rany, ale w końcu pogodzili się, a następnego dnia Midnight zapytał ją, czy chciałaby być jego dziewczyną. Alicorn był bardzo szczęśliwy i jak najbardziej zgodził się. Mimo iż oboje byli bardzo przywiązani do siebie, to jednak mimo pomocy w nauce od Midnight'a i Aurory, klacz ledwo zdała pierwszą klasę na dopuszczające oceny. Powiedziała wtedy mamie, że od długiego czasu ma problemy ze snem oraz ze skupieniem się, na co Adela poszła z nią do lekarza, który nie wykrył u niej żadnej choroby, ale stwierdził że trzeba ją zapisać do psychologa. Ten natomiast wydał diagnozę, że Alicorn powinien mieć nauczanie domowe. Tak więc na koniec roku, Adela napisała do dyrektora oświadczenie o pozwolenie na rozpoczęcie toku indywidualnego, jednak to oznaczało, że Crescent fizycznie opuści swoją klasę, mimo iż dalej będzie oficjalnie na liście. Klacz nie umiała się pogodzić z opuszczeniem klasy i przyjaciół, ale przynajmniej dalej mogła się widywać z chłopakiem oraz Aurorą, która jednak poczuła się odrobinę zazdrosna o to, iż Crescent ma chłopaka a ona nie. Niemniej Alicorn obiecał jej pomóc w znalezieniu kogoś specjalnego, ale zanim jednak do nastąpiło, stało się coś czego klacz się nie spodziewała. Mianowicie w połowie wakacji, jajko Crescent zaczęło pękać i wykluł się z niego mały Smok Ragnarok, który został nazwany Vukk. Z uwagi na jego kolce i rogi, Adela bała się go zatrzymać, ale Alicorn przekonał ją i zajęła się niemalże samodzielną (z pomocą matki, brata i przyjaciół) opieką nad smoczątkiem. Liceum (klasa 2) - początek toku indywidualnego . |-| Historia klątwy Kamiennego Księżyca = Kamienny Księżyc - bardzo stary (ma ok. 230 lat), ceramiczny wazon w stylu greckimnie wiem skąd Grecy u kucy xdd z malowidłem przedstawiającym Nightmare Moon oraz Księżyc w pełni. Z niewiadomych przyczyn ma zamknięte wieko, gdyż prawdopodobnie w środku są chowane prochy kucyków z rodu rzeźbiarza, który stworzył ów wazon. Starsze kucyki powiadają, że wazon został przeklęty w momencie kiedy Elementy Harmonii pokonały Nightmare Moon, a kawałek jej duszy wsiąkł w przedmiot. Niemniej, jest to tylko bajeczka mająca na celu dodać ostrożności w czasie obcowania z wazonem. Historia Kiedy Crescent skończyła 10 lat, wybrała się z ówczesną klasą do muzeum w Canterlot, gdzie akuratnie były wystawiane różne zabytkowe obrazy, rzeźby i inne, w tym właśnie Kamienny Księżyc. Wychowawca podzielił jej klasę na grupy, a ją jak na złość dał do grupy z klaczami, z którymi była akuratnie w konflikcie. Przez cały czas sobie przeszkadzały w oglądaniu obrazów, aż w końcu Crescent odbiegła od nich i sama zwiedzała. Była akuratnie przy wazonie z podobizną Nightmare Moon, kiedy to właśnie jedna z jej największych rywalek, Shooting Star, ją znalazła. Alicorn nie zauważył jej, co klaczka wykorzystała i pchnęła Crescent prosto na piedestał z Kamiennym Księżycem, co spowodowało upadek zarówno jej jak i wazonu, który stłukł się przy Crescent a do tego wysypało się na nią wszystko co w nim się znajdowało. Oprawca klaczy nie śmiał się z niej zbyt długo, gdyż kamery nagrały całe zdarzenie i ochrona złapała ją, po czym zaprowadziła do dyrektora muzeum, natomiast Crescent zajął się jeden z ochroniarzy oraz wychowawca. Mimo iż udało im się otrzepać Alicorna z prochów oraz kawałków wazonu, Crescent czuła dziwne swędzenie całego ciała, niemniej została wysłana do domu. Następnego dnia polepszyło jej się i taki stan utrzymywał się do końca tygodnia, ale w dniu pierwszej pełni od wypadku Crescent zauważyła niepokojące zmiany na jej ciele. thumb|left|Jako mała klaczka po przemianie Jeszcze przed nocą, jej ogon zaczął się powoli wydłużać, pióra wypadały z jej skrzydeł a za uszami zaczęły rosnąć rogi, starała się również bardziej włochata i puchata, a grzywa powoli falowała samoistnie, ale chaotycznie. Jej matka cały dzień jej pomagała i uspokajała, ale kiedy nastała północ a wraz z nią pełnia, klaczka dostała konwulsji i rzucała się po łóżku. Adelaide bała się o córkę, ale bała się jeszcze bardziej dzwonić po karetkę i sama zajęła się ratowaniem dziecka, które coraz szybciej przemieniało się w hybrydę kucyka i jakiegoś nieokreślonego zwierzęcia. Kiedy Crescent przemieniła się całkowicie, zaczęła płakać, bo wyglądała jak jakiś potwór i bała się, że już taka zostanie na zawsze. Na szczęście przy klaczce była jej matka, która mimo strachu leżała przy niej i uspokajała ją. Nazajutrz rano, ku uldze ich obu, Crescent wróciła do normalnego wyglądu, niemniej obie nie miały wątpliwości, że to wina Kamiennego Księżyca, który prawdopodobnie był jednak przeklęty, co wraz ze zbiciem przeszło na klaczkę. Mimo iż Adelaide bała się jeszcze bardziej o córkę, jeszcze bardziej bała się o tym powiadomić Księżniczki, nawet jeśli od tamtej pory co pełnię Crescent przemieniała się. Z czasem klacz nauczyła się panować nad swoją drugą "formą" a nawet przy wielkich chęciach i nieco użyciu magii przemieniać się w dowolnej porze dnia i bez pełni, czego dokonuje jednak nie często, gdyż obawia że ktoś ją złapie i zaprowadzi Księżniczkom. Wygląd Crescent w "formie klątwy" wygląda jak połączenie kucyka z jakimś nieokreślonym stworzeniem. Ma gęstszą sierść, szczególnie od głowy do klatki piersiowej, przy czym na tamtym odcinku jej futro jest w kolorze szarego indygo z plamami w barwie ciemnego indygo, a reszta ciała ma jej normalną paletę barw. Grzywa klaczy również pozostała bez zmian, ale za to faluje samoistnie i chaotycznie. Ogon natomiast jest dużo dłuższy i grubszy, a włosy w barwie grzywy ma jedynie w linii kręgosłupa i kości ogonowej i falują tak samo jak grzywa. Oczy Crescent są dużo ciemniejsze od jej normalnych, a białko ma blado fioletowe, a źrenica natomiast jest wrzecionowata. Za uszami wyrasta Alicornowi para szaroniebieskich rogów, a w takiej samej barwie są pazury *których ma ich trzy) klaczy na przednich kopytach. Tylne kopyta natomiast są zakończone trójpalczastymi łapami i są one porośnięte z tyłu szaroniebieskim futrem. Skrzydła Crescent są wtedy podobne do skrzydeł smoka/nietoperza i są w odcieniach szarego indygo. Jej zęby są wyostrzone, w szczególności kły, które jej nieco wystają. thumb|right|Jako dorosła klacz po przemianie Alicorn w tej formie jest dużo wyższy od normalnego kucyka, a mianowicie jest wielkości między Księżniczką Luną a Księżniczką Celestią, jednak kiedy była młodsza to była niewiele wyższa od normalnego źrebaka. Zachowanie W "formie klątwy" klacz stara się zachowywać normalnie, niemniej przez jej zaostrzony instynkt, może być niebezpieczna oraz agresywna, a kontakt z jej wysuniętymi pazurami i zębami kończy się bardzo często bolesnymi ranami oraz krwawieniem. Mimo swojej zwiększonej agresji i zwierzęcych odruchów, to od momentu pierwszej przemiany aż do teraz nikogo nie zabiła ani poważnie nie zraniła. Mimo iż niekiedy ma ochotę zaatakować kucyki, których nienawidzi, to jednak powstrzymuje się, ale tylko dlatego gdyż nie chce być całkowitym potworem oraz nie chce, by Księżniczki się o tym czym jest dowiedziały. Z tego też powodu, o jej klątwie wie tylko jej najbliższa rodzina, najlepsza przyjaciółka, jej chłopak oraz chłopak Crescent. Jedyne co jej się nie podoba w tej formie, to to że musi jeść niekiedy małe zwierzęta, gdyż normalne jedzenie dla kucyków jej nie wystarcza. Charakter/Zachowanie Zalety = Pewna Siebie Crescent nie boi się ujawniać swoich racji w jakiś rozmowach albo kłótniach oraz nie boi się wyjść do "ludzi". Nie trzeba jej dwa razy powtarzać, by poszła do innej klasy i się o coś spytała, gdyż nie należy do takich kucyków, które chowają się po kątach w spotkaniach z obcymi kucykami albo które boją się zawierać nowe znajomości. Niemniej, jej pewność siebie ma również swoje złe strony, gdyż nie rzadko wpadała w kłopoty poprzez zadzieranie z innymi kucykam. Szczera do bólu Klacz mówi niemalże o wszystkim szczerze i otwarcie, niemniej jej szczerość jest raniąca dla niektórych. Nieważne, że nie zna jakiegoś kucyka, i tak jest w stanie podejść nagle do niego na ulicy i powiedzieć szczerze o jego ubiorze albo fryzurze, nawet jeśli jest to bardzo krytyczne, niemiłe albo wręcz złośliwe. Ponadto, Crescent jest beznadziejną kłamczuchą i nie umie prawić komplementów, nawet swoim przyjaciołom albo rodzinie. Lojalna Można wręcz powiedzieć, że Alicorn jest wierny niczym pies. Nawet jeśli miała w swoim życiu niewielu przyjaciół, to była im wierna, nawet jeśli prawiła im zbyt szczere i złośliwe komentarze. Przez swoją wrodzoną lojalność nie umie od tak zerwać jakiejś znajomości albo porzucić kogoś, na kim jej zależy, CHYBA że dany kucyk jako pierwszy ją zranił, to wtedy niestety ale nie ma skrupułów i mimo bólu, odchodzi. |-| Wady = Władcza Klacz ma tendencję do narzucania swojej woli innym kucykom i oczekuje najczęściej od nich przytaknięć oraz uległości, co jednak rzadko się tak kończy. Ma wysokie wymagania wobec innych i często też domaga się wyjątkowego traktowania, szczególnie przez znajomych albo klasę, gdyż najczęściej startuje na przewodniczącego i najczęściej właśnie nim zostaje, co daje jej możliwość do dyktowania innym. Uparta Crescent jest uparta jak osioł, więc jak się uprze tak nic nie jest wstanie zmienić jej zdania albo postanowienia. Dla niej nie ma to znaczenia, czy to argument w jakiejś kłótni, zdanie na jakiś temat czy nawet postanowienie noworoczne, nic ani nikt nie ma takiej mocy by ją powstrzymać albo naprowadzić na inny tor. Złośliwa Mimo swojej szczerości, klacz bardzo lubi dokuczać innym i ich złościć swoimi uwagami. Najczęściej są to jej szczere opinie, ale wypowiada je w taki sposób i z taką natarczywością, że ze szczerości zmienia się to w mieszanie z błotem czystej złośliwości i czepialstwa. Nierzadko też używa wulgaryzmów, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy serio jest zdenerwowana i działa z czystej chęci dokopania komuś. |-| Inne = Drama Queen Crescent ma w zwyczaju niekiedy irracjonalne dramatyzowanie, ale tylko na pokaz i by wzbudzić współczucie albo większy niepokój. Podczas gdy Rarity w swoich "momentach" opadała na kanapę, tak Alicorn dla dodania dramatyzmu opada na ziemię i zaczyna marudzić, bardzo dramatycznym głosem, o tym, jaki ten świat niesprawiedliwy albo jak bardzo źle ją ktoś potraktował. Umiejętności/Anty-umiejętności Umiejętności = Magia Crescent jest bardzo dobra w magii. Jako córka utalentowanego jednorożca oraz równie silnego Alicorna, klacz ma w genach czarowanie oraz używania magii do celów własnych. Najczęściej używa magii do lewitacji oraz teleportacji, ale umie też wytwarzać fale w wodzie, nawet wielkie i tworzyć z nich różne postacie albo rzeźby. Ostatnio nauczyła się tworzyć niewielkie gwiazdki i tworzy z nich różne konstelacje, niemniej jest to na razie bardzo nietrwałe i nijak dorównują prawdziwym gwiazdom. Dzięki magii Crescent jest również wstanie panować nad swoją "drugą formą" oraz przemieniać się w nią w dowolnej porze dnia (ale robi to rzadko). Pływanie Alicorn w wodzie czuje się doskonale, niczym ryba. Woda to jedyne miejsce w którym nie martwi się o swój wygląd ani o skrzydła. Parokrotnie starowała w konkursach pływackich i niemalże zawsze zajmowała miejsce na podium (najczęściej na drugim albo trzecim miejscu, ale zawsze podium i medal). Poza pływaniem, Crescent preferuje również surfowanie oraz skoki do wody, co jest raczej jej hobby niż dziedziną w której startuje w konkursach albo umiejętnością. Ratownictwo wodne Jako, że umie pływać, to postanowiła wykorzystać to do innych celów niż własne i zapisała się na kursy udzielania pierwszej pomocy nad wodą albo na basenie, po czym została pomocnikiem ratownika, najpierw na basenie szkolnym a potem nad jeziorem. Crescent wie, że to jest niebezpieczne, ale chce pomagać jakoś innym kucykom, mimo swojej władczej natury i kiedy tylko może, to zgłasza się na ratownika na basenie albo przy otwartym zbiorniku wodnym, głównie na wakacjach albo na dłuższych weekendach. Mimo iż wciąż chodzi na praktyki, to idzie jej coraz lepiej i zdążyła już paru kucykom uratować życie, a po takich akcjach wierzy, że w przyszłości zostanie zawodowym ratownikiem. |-| Anty-umiejętności = Latanie Klacz poniekąd boi się latać i nie jest to jej silna strona. Wiele razy miała złamane skrzydło (zarówno prawe jak i lewe), przez co są podatne na urazy i Crescent woli na nie uważać, dlatego też lata w ostateczności, a nad to preferuje teleportację. Mimo strachu przed lataniem, nie boi się wysokości, boi się tylko, że znowu złamie któreś ze skrzydeł albo nawet oba i je straci. Zajęcia artystyczne Crescent, w odróżnieniu od jej matki, nigdy nie posiadała talentu do rysowania ani do innych dziedzin sztuki. To był również jedyny przedmiot szkolny, z którego klacz miała oceny gorsze od trójek, raz nawet musiała zdawać na ocenę dopuszczającą, ale w sierpniu. Alicorn niekiedy z zazdrością patrzył, jak inne osoby z jej klasy tak ładnie albo nawet przeciętnie rysują, ale kiedy ona tak próbowała, zawsze wychodził jej karykaturalny i niestaranny obrazek, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo się starała. Śpiew Klacz za nic nie potrafi śpiewać, nawet jeśli ma poczucie rytmu i w miarę ładny głos, to jednak nie potrafi go odpowiednio wymodelować i w czasie śpiewania brzmi strasznie nienaturalnie i fałszuje. Pomimo swojej pewności siebie, nie jest wstanie zaśpiewać byle jakiej piosenki nawet przy rodzinie albo przyjaciołach, gdyż wie, że śpiewa okropnie i tylko wystawi się na pośmiewisko. Zainteresowania Sporty wodne Ponieważ Crescent w wodzie czuje się jak rybaxd, to się bardzo interesuje różnego typu dyscyplinami wodnymi, od pływania klasycznego poprzez surfing aż do nurkowania z rekinaminoco. Klacz nie boi się wyzwań i ochoczo startuje do różnych konkursów pływackich, nieco rzadziej do wydarzeń związanych z surfingiem. Poza uprawianiem sportów wodnych, Crescent lubi oglądać również takowe z pozycji widza czy to w telewizji czy nawet na żywo. Obserwowanie nieba Klacz uwielbia noc oraz nocne niebo, dlatego też bardzo często, niemalże codziennie je obserwuje. Nawet jeśli chmury przysłaniają Księżyc oraz gwiazdy, jej to nie zraża i nawet w taką pogodę lubi siedzieć na zewnątrz i patrzeć w niebo. Niekiedy w takich momentach tworzy swoje pseudo-gwiazdki i na tle chmur robi z nich różne konstelacje. Chowaniec . Opinie o Księżniczkach Księżniczka Celestia Alicorn nie za bardzo przepada za Księżniczką Celestią, a szczególnie ma jej za złe, że zamiast pomóc Lunie, wygnała ją na Księżyc, prawdopodobnie by mieć całą władzę tylko dla siebie. Uważa, iż Słoneczna Księżniczka w ogóle nie kocha ani nie docenia swojej młodszej siostry, dlatego łatwiej jej było ją wygnać niż uratować, tak jak to zrobiło Mane6. Księżniczka Luna Crescent jest szczerą oraz wielką fanką Księżniczki Luny i marzy, by w przyszłości jak ona opiekować się nocnym niebem i gwiazdami. Nie ma jej za złe, że wtedy 1000 lat temu stała się Nightmare Moon, gdyż uważa że to wina Księżniczki Celestii, bo nie poświęcała swojej siostrze wystarczająco dużo czasu a potem w dodatku wygnała ją, by mieć całą władzę dla siebie. Klacz czasem żartuje, że ma swoje plamy na zadzie od Księżycowej Księżniczki, tak samo jak półksiężyc na Uroczym Znaczku. Księżniczka Cadance Wobec Księżniczki Cadance klacz jest neutralna, bo z jednej strony dobrze że rządzi czymś innym niż Equestria, ale z drugiej strony strasznie nie lubi tak, jak jest różowa i cukierkowa. Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle Crescent ma mieszane uczucia wobec Twilight i jej statusu księżniczki. Z jednej strony wiele razy ratowała Equestrię, uratowała Księżniczkę Lunę (co dla klaczy jest wielkim plusem) oraz jest osobistym studentem Księżniczki Celestii (a jednak do Luny nastawionym bardziej przychylnie niż jej mentorkaw mniemaniu Crescent xd), ale jednak przemienienie jej w Alicorna nastąpiło za szybko i jest to nie fair wobec innych Powierniczek Elementów Harmonii. Relacje z innymi kucykami Rodzina Adelaide Moonstone (34 lata) - matka Crescent ma z mamą bardzo dobry kontakt, są sobie bardzo bliskie. Jako że Adelaide była dość młoda kiedy urodziła córkę, tak one obie mają wiele wspólnych tematów do rozmów i jest wobec klaczy bardziej jak bardzo bliska przyjaciółka. Była przy Alicornie kiedy ten przeżywał swoją pierwszą przemianę i to Adela poprosiła ją, aby utrzymywała to w tajemnicy i jedynie za jej zgodą ujawniała to swoim przyjaciołom oraz chłopakowi. Jedynie co Crescent nie podoba się w jej matce, to to że jest niekiedy zbyt nadopiekuńcza, ale rozumie to i bardzo kocha Adelaide. Liroy (10 lat) - młodszy brat Alicorn ma z bratem stosunki typowe dla rodzeństwa, niemniej próbuje o niego dbać. Co nie zmienia faktu, że lubi ogierkowi dokuczać jak starsza siostra, na co on odpłaca się tym samym, co nie tyle kończy się kłótnią (ale czasem bywa i tak) ale raczej przepychanką na łóżku jak małe koty (więc dla zabawy). Klacz wie, że Liroy czuje się nieco zazdrosny o to, że ona ma skrzydła a on nie, mimo iż mają tego samego ojca, ale ona zawsze mu tłumaczy, że dzięki braku skrzydeł jest bardziej podobny do mamy, co łagodzi nieco zazdrość ogiera. Jedynie czego się Liroy obawia ze strony siostry, to jej "formy klątwy", ale Crescent stara się go nią nie straszyć. Znajomi z klasy i szkoły, rówieśnicy Midnight Arrow (17 lat) - chłopak Alicorn oraz Midnight są parą od niemal roku, a poznali się w drugiej klasie podstawówki, kiedy to ogier został przeniesiony z innej szkoły do klasy Crescent. Midnight był pierwszym ogierem, z którym klacz się zaprzyjaźniła i pomimo kłótni oraz różnych wypadków powodowanych przez zazdrosną Shooting Star, dotrwała do teraz, nawet jeśli Crescent jest jego dziewczyną. Mimo iż klacz niekiedy zachowywała się niczym Kopciuszek (czyt. uciekała przez północą), to Midnight szanował jej decyzje i utrzymywał z nią kontakt, ale kiedy zaczynali liceum, nie wytrzymał i z czystej ciekawości nie pozwolił jej wyjść ze swojego domu przed północą. Przez to jednak ogier został pierwszą poważniejszą ofiarą "drugiej formy" klaczy, gdyż ta ze zdenerwowania zaatakowała go i nadgryzła ucho oraz prawie wydrapała oko, nim jednak doszło do większych obrażeń, Alicorn uspokoił się i zaczął ratować ogiera. Mimo iż Midnight był przerażony, to ten wypadek jeszcze bardziej ich do siebie zbliżył, a ogier był drugim kucykiem spoza rodziny Crescent który dowiedział się o klątwie. Shooting Star (17 lat) - wróg publiczny numer 1 od przedszkola Crescent od kiedy tylko pamięta, jest w konflikcie z Shooting Star, a zaczął się on jeszcze w przedszkolu. Mimo iż na początku się nawet przyjaźniły, to jednak szybko Alicorn odkrył, że jej "przyjaciółce" zależało jedynie na jej zabawkach oraz ciastkach, a tak naprawdę to obgadywał ją za plecami. Między klaczami wybuchła kłótnia, na której zakończenie Shooting popchnęła Crescent prosto w kałużę błota i odeszła. Od tamtej pory między nimi toczy się niemalże otwarta wojna o wszystko - o oceny, o przyjaciół, a nawet o rodzinę i chłopaka. Shooting często podrywa Midnight'a, nawet jeszcze przed tym, jak on i Crescent zostali parą, albo opowiadała jak to jej rywalka jest lesbijką lub go zdradza i pokazuje mu różne przerobione zdjęcia. To też głównie przez nią, Alicorn został przeklęty, ale mimo wielkiej ochoty na pokazanie Shooting co wtedy zrobiła albo nawet zabicia jej, Crescent robi wszystko by do tego nie dopuścić. Amethyst Aurora (18 lat) - najlepsza przyjaciółka Poznały się w pierwszej klasie gimnazjum i była pierwszą normalną klaczą, w mniemaniu Crescent, w całym jej życiu. W sumie to wszyscy się zastanawiają, jak przyjaźń między cichą i ułożoną Aurorą a władczą i pewną siebie Crescent mogła przetrwać tak długo, ale one obie są dla siebie niczym siostry. Mimo swojej uległości, Aurora jest wstanie się bardzo zdenerwować na przyjaciółkę, ale zaraz potem obie obracają to w żart i sobie wybaczają. To właśnie jej jako pierwszej Crescent zwierza się ze swoich problemów albo różnych tajemnic, Aurora była nawet pierwszym kucykiem spoza rodziny Alicorna, który dowiedział się o jej "drugiej formie". Jednak zamiast się nią przerazić, stwierdziła że jest niesamowita oraz że mimo takiego wyglądu, nie jest potworem. Niemniej przysięgła strzec tej tajemnicy, jeszcze bardziej zbliżając się do Crescent, dzięki której właśnie zdobyła swojego chłopaka - Altaira Emeralda. Altair Emerald (18 lat) - chłopak Amethyst i najlepszy przyjaciel Crescent osobiście spotkała Altaira pierwszy raz kiedy szła na specjalną audiencję Księżniczki Luny. Ponieważ nie mogła trafić do sali tronowej, zapytała ogiera o drogę, a ten w trakcie prowadzenia klaczy na salę, zapytał się jej czy przypadkiem jak była nie startowała w jednym z zawodów pływackich. Jak się okazało, jeden z organizatorów był jego wujkiem i on opowiedział ogierowi o granatowowłosej klaczy, która uratowała paru uczestników. Oba kucyki długo ze sobą rozmawiały, dzięki czemu Crescent dowiedziała się, że ogier chodzi z nią do jednej szkoły oraz że jego ojciec pracuje jako Królewski Strażnik. Klacz zaprzyjaźniła się z gadatliwym i trochę lekkomyślnym ogierem, z którym wspólnie interesowała się pływaniem. Altair właśnie był trzecim i jak dotąd ostatnim kucykiem, który dowiedział o "drugiej formie" Alicorna, a dzięki temu on i przyjaciółka Crescent zostali parą. Inni (tzn. OC i postacie z serialu) . Cytaty . Ciekawostki * Pierwotnie powstała jako kolejne dziecko do NextGen, a mianowicie dziecko Luny i Discorda, ale Autorka ostatecznie połączyła jakby obie postacie, dając im zupełnie innych rodziców. Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:AlicornyKategoria:KlaczeKategoria:KucykiKategoria:Kucyki ze ZnaczkiemKategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiemKategoria:Nastoletnie kucyki